


Friendly Warning

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Threats, monogamy in a normally polyamorous society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Look, but don’t touch.  In fact, it’s best if you don’t even think about touching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and to the point. It came out almost exactly the way I planned it.
> 
> Prompt: Transformers, Prowl/Jazz: mutual possessiveness - "Although sharing lovers was fairly common, no one ever approached them with the idea. It was a great way to get your aft handed to you."  
> 

One of the first things he noticed about the second and third in command of the Autobot army was that they were always intimate with each other. Not lewd, certainly, but small intimacies like an arm wrapped around a waist while talking or sitting on the same piece of furniture—whether it was designed for two mechs or not. There were gentle touches to each other’s hands and soft kisses stolen when they thought other mechs weren’t looking. They were always together, and Prowl and Jazz never invited anyone else into their space.

It was a curious thing, and very alluring.

“What are you thinking about?” one of the Twins asked, sitting down next to him.

He gave the red mech a rueful smile. “Just thinking about how much I’d like to spend a recharge cycle with Jazz and Prowl.”

“Do you have a death wish?” The other Twin asked, taking a seat across from his brother.

“What?” He was confused. It was the kind of statement that wouldn’t have gotten a second thought process normally.

“Nobody spends a recharge cycle with Jazz and Prowl except Jazz and Prowl,” Sideswipe enlightened him.

“They’re still finding little broken bits of the last mech that tried,” Sunstreaker added helpfully.

“I don’t understand. Why would they do something like that?”

The Twins both shook their heads.

“Look, they’re just like that. You’d have a better chance of getting into Prime’s berth than theirs.” The red Twin gave him a concerned look. “I like you, kid, so just forget the idea of trying to interface with either of them and find a new target.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he realized the yellow Twin was looking over his shoulder in horror. He turned his head and his optics met a very unreadable visor.

“Voices carry,” Jazz told him cheerfully. “And you can look all you want, but ask Mirage what happened if you think that Sunny and Sides are exaggerating what Prowl’ll do if you suggest we share.”

“You couldn’t convince him?” His voice was small and the expression on the saboteur’s face had removed the idea of interface with either of them from his processor.

“I don’t share either. Consider this a friendly warning.”

He felt like he had passed through a life or death scenario when Jazz walked back to Prowl. His gaze followed the other mech though, the way a witness will helplessly watch a shuttle crash. He watched—completely unable to look away—as the third in command fell into the tactician’s arms.

Both their expressions clearly said, “Mine. Do not touch.”

He wouldn’t. He would rather take a shot from Megatron’s fusion cannon to the head than ever consider it again.

“They must like you,” Sunstreaker said in an amazed whisper. “Jazz’s last friendly warning paralyzed the other guy for two cycles.”

“Drink up, Blue,” Sideswipe added, shoving his energon in front of him. “You look like you need it.”

Bluestreak looked at the energon thoughtfully for a moment before asking, “Do you have anything stronger?”  



End file.
